Ash Ketchum
Ash Ketchum, alongside Pikachu, battled Calvin and Hobbes as a part of Ash and Pikachu in Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu. He was portrayed by Brian Walters. Information on the rapper Ash Ketchum (Japanese: サトシ Satoshi) is the main character of the Pokémon anime series, as well as a number of manga and comics based on the anime. He is loosely based on Red from the first generation of Pokémon games. His Japanese name is derived from the series' creator, Satoshi Tajiri; his English name is taken from this as well, while his surname is based on the franchise's original motto, "Gotta catch 'em all!" Born in Pallet Town in the Kanto region, Ash lived with his mother, Delia, until he was ten years old—the age of becoming a Pokémon Trainer. However, because he woke up late, his rival, Gary Oak, was ahead of him as Ash was left with nothing but a Pikachu from Professor Oak. Though Ash and Pikachu began at a rough start, their relationship grew overtime, and they soon became best friends. With Pikachu forever at his side, Ash has traveled across many different regions, including Kanto, the Orange Islands, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, the Decolore Islands, Kalos, and Alola in an upcoming season. Along his journey, he has caught numerous Pokémon and challenged Gyms for Gym Badges in hopes of being a Pokémon Master. Ash has also befriended and traveled with many people, including Misty, Brock, Tracey, May, Max, Dawn, Iris, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie. His adventures frequently see him facing off against Jessie, James, and Meowth of the Team Rocket trio, who aim to steal other people's Pokémon, namely Ash's Pikachu. Lyrics Ash Ketchum is in blue while Pikachu is in normal text. Both members of the duo rapping together is in italics 'Verse 1:' Let me Forewarn that my wild win appears a Hypno-brainer 'Cause what's a mindless little kid against a fully respected Trainer? All Fired Up with Re-Volts to send this single Shock Show-down I've seen more dose of Pallets in my First Generation hometown! Our stats are growing higher when we're traveling to Badge the win We grab more mics than Machamp, so go snatch your box, Calvin Cause we're fighting round the nations, representing Generations'' And it seems that half your battle's set in your imagination! Don't try to Torrent raps against my Squad of Blastoises! I can tell why his creator didn't want to give him voices! You're sure to lack experience when it comes to all my features So prepare to feel the power from the masses of my creatures! '''Verse 2: How nice that you're trying to get your stuffed toy involved! You spend your life in your mind, and you clearly haven't yet evolved! And it's G.R.O.S.S. the way the parents function lower than their child! But I'd expect nothing less for a smoker! That's just wild! And you're honestly quite comical for a kid who lives in a box But your Rocket Ships just gave your life a School of Hard Knocks! I'll let Tracer search your comics if you think my show's a crime! 'Cause when my stuff comes on, I'll leave you clinging like it's bathtime! Trivia *Ash Ketchum appeared in an official Epic Rap Battles of History against Charles Darwin, and was also portrayed by Brian Walters. *Ash and his teammate, Pikachu, are the first characters to originate from an anime/manga. *He is the only rapper in his battle not to be portrayed by animation. **Coincidentally, Ketchum's actor, Brian Walters, also portrays Brock, the only cameo not to be portrayed by animation. Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Calvin and Hobbes vs Ash and Pikachu Category:Brian Walters Category:ERBofSmoshery